Soup
by Inked Canvas
Summary: In which where Sakura tries to make our bed ridden Sasuke feel better and failing miserably.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke was one who has never gotten sick in his whole life span.

So being cooped up in his apartment did not sit well with him –even though his girlfriend was with him to kill time.

Even so, Haruno Sakura wasn't really doing much help to him other than giving him a major headache with her yapping.

" Sakura…" He groaned, wrapping the layers of blankets tighter as he twisted around in his bed. " Could you please go?"

He didn't need to open his eyes to know she frowned as her words stopped flowing out her mouth. Then there would be a furrow between her eyebrows and soon after a pout. " Why? I'm keeping you company."

His lips twitched into a halfhearted smirk, the almost there smile looped on his face. " You're giving me a headache, Sakura. You're not helping at all –if you are, you would be healing me now."

Sakura giggled.

He felt the side of his bed sunk down at the newly found weight as he shifted a bit to give her some space. She laid down next to him and enveloped her arms around him, squeezing him like a giant teddy bear.

" I would be healing you," She started slowly, as if she were talking to a 6 year old boy. " If Tsunade didn't specifically assign me to not heal you, you'd know I would." There was a slight pause in her teasing voice, and she continued. " Or maybe not. It was your own carelessness that got you into this mess. You should know better than to pick up a fallen senbon from the enemy."

" You wanted a sample of the poison." He stated matter of factly.

" Yes –I mean no! I didn't say that at all! You have no proof to show me too." She retorted, retracting her hand back.

" Oh really? Then I don't suppose you'd recall: _Ne ,__Sasuke-kun ,__if __you __could __take __a __sample __of __the __enemy__'__s __poison __it __would __mean __a __lot __to __me._" He said, mimicking her voice as he turned around to face her. He felt himself smirking again as he saw her face grew redder and redder as the second passed.

And in some sick way, it occurred to him that he has never spoken so many words in a hour to the same person. Much less to anyone for that matter.

Sasuke would've known that if this was a different scene in the story they were at now, Sakura would've laughed at his bad attempt on trying to sound like her rather than turning as red as a tomato.

Speaking of tomatoes…

" Sakura?"

" Yeah?"

" I want Tomato soup."

* * *

><p>Review and Fav?<p>

Next Chapter should be out by Friday :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon in Sasuke's apartment when Sakura finally gave in and made Sasuke his Tomato Soup.

The conversation between them earlier was played and the consequences were made, Sasuke had a long lecture from Sakura which, he quoted: _Well, next time don't be so stupid and have Naruto standing right there next to you –you know how he is! All nosy and stuff. It was so _obvious_ that Naruto was going to push you and grab it from you –which I might say, failed terribly and ended up jabbing you instead. You're lucky that you only have a minor fever and not comatose after that extraction of the poison. Tsunade was right when she said men were stupid and that you deserved the fever –a sigh –Just go and rest up Sasuke, I'll go make you your Soup._ And him facing the worst dish he yet to encounter.

Arms tucked in, face twitching; Sasuke suppressed the shudder running up his spine and wrapped himself tighter in his blue blanket. He poked the red floating object in the bowl with a spoon and watched it bobble on the water's surface, making ripples around it. " What is this?"

" It's your Tomato Soup," Sakura said brightly, beaming at him as Sasuke continued to stare at the foreign dish before him.

Clearly she doesn't know what a Tomato Soup. Because all this was –" You placed my Tomato in boiled water." He stated lamely and looked up, his coal eyes burning into hers as he observed any signs of lying to him –anything to tell him that she was joking and this wasn't what he was meant to consume.

But there was nothing.

Nothing but a light blush on her cheeks.

" Y-Yeah… I know… You see I don't really know how to cook and I know you love how your mother makes the soup so I didn't want to ruin the feeling for it… So I decided to stay safe and just put in the tomato in the so called Boiled Water, it's actually an antidote that I roused up before I came over. It should kill your fever in half an hour or so –and let's keep this secret between the two of us okay, Sasuke-kun? Tsunade will kill me if she found out. "

Taking another look at the dish, Sasuke gave a hesitant hand towards it, scooping out the Tomato and took a bite out of it. If you'd ignore the bitter taste of the skin, it tasted exactly like how it should taste: Crunchy on the outside and juicy on the inside.

" Next time Sakura," He said, licking his fingers and moved onto the soup, " Just make me tea okay?"

* * *

><p>HI GUYS.<p>

OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. I Just moved you see, and my house has no wifi and I'm in a coffee shop right now -.- I feel so pathetic. So as a sorry, I wrote another Story called: How to get Uchiha Sasuke to his own Birthday Party.

Review?


End file.
